List of Fossil Fighters: Champions NPCs
A list of NPCs featured in Fossil Fighters: Champions. Amy Amy is a female NPC that can sometimes be found in the cave in Hot Spring Heights. Quotes "Oh, wow! I can't believe I'm talking to the champ! Give me some digging tips will you?" Arnold Arnold is a male NPC that is found on Cranial Isle. He is a muscular man who likes to sweat. Quotes "Man, it's hot in here! I'm sweating like a hog in chicken coup. Of course, that's a good thing. We men wear sweat like a badge of honor!""Rainbow Canyon, huh? Yeah, it doesn't sound as hot as Mt. Krakanak. I think I'll stick to the volcano. I get better sweat that way.""I just went to Ilium Village, and it was COLD! ...Plus there was white stuff all over the ground. Pah! A man is nothing unless he has sweat rolling down his brow! Viva Cranial Isle!" "They opened Mt. Krakanak's crater to Fighters! Time to sweat it up!" "Dusty Dunes... A sand-whipped plain of furnace-like winds and upstoppable sun... Mt. Krakanak is hot, but Dusty Dunes is REALLY hot! I almost fainted there." "The Jungle Labyrinth is hot, but it's not like here. It's kinda...sticky. Still, it's a hot spot, which means I need to go check it out!" "So, wait. Joe Wildwest pretended to be a bad guy so he could stop the actual bad guy? Now THAT'S a real man! I need to sweat more if I want to be like him." "You're the champion! And I bet you did it by the sweat of your brow, huh? Of course you did!"You're '' Trivia *Arnold may be a reference to real-world bodybuilder, actor, and politician Arnold Schwarzenegger. Ash '''Ash' is an NPC who briefly appears in Ribular Town near the Fighter Station after Joe Wildwest announces that the winner of the Caliosteo Cup will win the Fossil Park. He has black hair and wears a tan shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. Quotes "If I win, I get to own the fossil park!" Augusta Augusta is a female NPC who can sometimes be found at the bottom of the Rainbow Canyon. Quotes "Goodness! I just saw someone warp back to town by using one of those VMM dealies! I remember when I used to walk six days and seven nights just to cross a single mountain." BB Brigade Goons Main Article: BB Brigade Goons Becky Becky 'is an NPC who appears in Ribular Town after Joe Wildwest announces the prize of the Caliosteo Cup. She has pink hair and wears a blue shirt and a black skirt. Quotes ''"I heard it was a good prize, but I was expecting cash or a nice hat or something. This is crazy!" Brent '''Brent is a male NPC that can sometimes be found on the bridge in Rainbow Canyon. Quotes "I tried to challenge people to a one-handed knife fight over a pit of scorpions, but they laughed at me. ...Maybe I'm not as tough as I think I am. Maybe I'm just a jerk." Bruce Bruce is a male character that is located in the upper-left staff room of the Ribular Island Fighter Station. Quotes "No sir, I dont like this. Don't like it one bit. What if that staff fella went and lost 'im a battle 'gainst some evil sorcerer? What then, huh?" "Well, darn it all! That staff fella was pacin' in the hall this whole time! I shoulda stuck my head out and had me a look. Yessir, that woulda been the smart thing to do...'Course, now I been here so long, I'm kinda attached to this room." Bryce Bryce is an NPC who can be found in front of the Caliosteo Museum. He has a deep appreciation for the Museum and Nigel Scatterly. Quotes "This museum is full of crazy things to see! For instance, it has bone tablets that describe the history of these very islands." "This museum contains the world's largest dropping fossil! Isn't that interesting?" "The museum just got a new fossil! Someone dug it up and turned it in to the professor! Apparently it's a fossilized sandal. Which only raises more questions than it answers. I mean, who wore it? Where did they come from? Where's the other one?" "This museum contains a set of false teeth that never need to be cleaned! Apparently they were designed by some guys named the Mole Brothers." "Somewhere in this museum there's a drill that never chips your fossil! Oh, and it doesn't make dust, either! I wonder if the professor needs an assistant. I would so love to work here." "Someone just told me about wondrous fossil rocks that draw out hidden powers from vivosaurs. Naturally, I ran to the museum to see if they were on display!" "This museum has the full set of Calio Sablets collected by the cup champion!" '' Trivia *Bryce's lines about the Mole Brothers and the fossilized sandal are references to ''Fossil Fighters. Byron Byron is a male NPC located in the Ribular Island Fighter Station Lounge. Quotes "My friend! I'm fine! Not hurt one bit! I dug and dug and never quit! And when I came back from my day, I made for this lounge straightaway. It's quiet here. And warm. And nice. And I've not fallen down but thrice. I'm feeling like a man most clever! ...I think I may stay here forever." Carole Carole is a female NPC who can sometimes be found in the cave in Icegrip Plateau. Quotes "My new gossip magazine came in, and it says the BareBones Brigade Base is THE place to be this season! It also said I should wear white pants with furry boots, which seems weird. But if celebrities are doing it, then I don't really have a choice, do I?" Cathy Cathy is an NPC who can be found on the upper floor of the Cranial Isle Fighter Station. She has brown hair and a black and purple dress. Quotes "Psst! Hey, listen! If it's dirt you're looking for, Cathy's got the scoop! Cranial City's Fighter Station hired a staff member to sit around and clean fossil rocks all day. What a scam! Some of us have to work at ACTUAL jobs, you know?!"''"Psst! Hey, listen! If it's dirt you're looking for, Cathy's got the scoop! Someone has been accosting Fighters at dig sites and forcing them to answer questions. I hope no one ever interrogates me. I know everything about everyone.""Psst! Hey, listen! If it's dirt you're looking for, Cathy's got the scoop! The newest trend is boiling eggs by taking them into the hot spring! I think that's absurd. The last thing eggs need is to smell even MORE like sulfur!" "Psst! Hey, listen! If it's dirt you're looking for, Cathy's got the scoop! There's a strange person at the top of Mt. Krakanak who asks everyone passing by for a favor. I'd like to ask why, but I refuse to climb that high. So all I have is suspicion and innuendo!" "Psst! Hey, listen! If it's dirt you're looking for, Cathy's got the scoop! They opened some new pay-to-dig sites over at Rainbow Canyon. I hear it's different somehow, but someone should really go there for sure and find out." Trivia *Cathy's name may be a reference to the Chatty Cathy doll. Chilton Chilton is a male NPC who can be found in the Hot Spring in Hot Spring Heights. Quotes "Oh! The champion comes to celebrate victory with a good hot soak! Let the water wash your battle stress away so you're ready for a new fight tomorrow." Connie Connie is an NPC located in southern Cranial City. She wears a red dress and has a pink umbrella. Quotes "The middle path goes to Mt. Krakanak. There's a big suspension bridge and scary streams of lava. It makes me all shiver-shiver!""The path to the left goes to Rainbow Canyon. They say it's a beautiful place with cliffs of many colors. That makes me all bubbly-bubbly!""They opened up Hot Spring Heights over near Ilium Village. It's a winter wonderland surrounded by pure-white snow. I think it's all dreamy-dreamy."'' "You can now get to Icegrip Plateau from Ilium Village. It's so cold, people freeze in place while they're digging! That makes me all chilly-chilly." "I heard they decided to open up Dusty Dunes. It's got sand and rocks and nothing but sun, sun, sun. That makes me all burny-burny." "A boney Ptera just came swooping out of the sky and attacked the Fighter Station. It made me all scaredy-scaredy!" "A guy named Zongazonga pretended to be Joe Wildwest so he could take over the world! That makes me all huh?" "I've decided to express myself differently in celebration of our new tournament. This decision makes me happy-happy." Dustin Dustin is an NPC who appears in Ribular Town after Joe Wildwest announces the start of the Caliosteo Cup. Quotes "I'm going to win. ...And then I'm going to do an awesome victory dance." Elaine Elaine is a female NPC who can be sometimes found in Rainbow Canyon. Quotes "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I found it! i found the legendary colossal diamond! Thieves want to steal it, but it's mine! My own! My precious..." Eric Eric is an NPC who can sometimes be found in the cave in Icegrip Plateau. Quotes "Ha! I did it! I walked all the way here from Ilium Village and didn't fall once! I'm elite, man. Elite and sharp and ready to rock and roll all night!" Eve Eve is an elderly NPC who can sometimes be found at the top of Mt. Krakanak. Quotes "Your final battle against Rupert was something to behold. Perhaps not all kids are lazy after all. Of course, when I was your age, I had to battle kids twice my height and three times as mean!" Gunnar Gunnar is a male NPC who can sometimes be found in the Petrified Woods. Quotes "You're the champion, right? I can tell by the way you carry yourself." Hank Hank is an NPC who can sometimes be found in Icegrip Plateau. Quotes "Folks say I'm overly interested in soil, but I say they just ain't got no natural curiosity! I hear they opened more dig sites, which is good. I need more soil for m'collection." Hannah Hannah is an NPC who can always be found on Ribular Island, near the Fossil Park Main Office. She wears a black top and green shorts and often speaks to herself. Quotes "The Caliosteo Cup attracts Fighters from all over the world. (Be cool, Hannah. Be cool. This kid looks like a potential rival...)"''"Treasure Lake isn't the only dig site, you know? There are others. (Be cool, Hannah! Don't let this kid know a new dig site opens each time you advance in the Cup!)" "There are three islands here: Ribular, Cranial , and Ilium. (Be cool, Hannah! Smile! ...Thaaat's it. Let this kid know you don't mind sharing info with a rival.)" "Here's a little secret: Cranial Isle has a gondola at one of it's dig sites! (Be cool, Hannah! Don't let the rival know you have no idea what a gondola is!)" "I hear it's really hot on Cranial Isle. My next battle there is going to be brutal. (Be cool, Hannah! Don't let the kid know you're already out of the running for the Cup!)" "I hate the BB Brigade! Why would anyone want to spoil this great tournament? (Be cool, Hannah! The kid looks like a spy. Don't say anything you'll regret later!)" "I wonder what Joe Wildwest will do once the Cup is over? (Be cool, Hannah! The kid's all buddy-buddy with Joe! Anything you say can and will be used against you!)" "I can't believe we're at the final already! All the Fighters really gave their best effort. (Be cool, Hannah! The kid's in the final! One false move and...BAM! You're swimmin' with the fishes.)" "I can't believe Joe Wildwest was really Zongazonga this whole time! Be cool, Hannah! Don't let the kid know you have a huge crush on Joe Wildwest! ...Uh-oh. Did I say that out loud?" "I've heard a new tournament has started. I'm so excited to enter! (Be cool, Hannah! Don't let the kid know you stand a snowball's chance of winning!)" Henry Henry is an NPC who can be found in the Ilium Island Fighter Station. He wears a tan hat and shirt, brown shorts, and blue shoes. Quotes "I like this snowman, and that's snow joke! Ah ha! Ah ha ha ha!" "You know, I've started thinking...Why doesn't this snowman melt?" Joseph Joseph is a male NPC who can sometimes be found at Treasure Lake. Quotes "The Caliosteo Cup is finally starting! I'm gonna use it to write my name large across the sky." "I just entered a tourney and got bounced in the first round! I'm really out of practice. I guess it's time to knuckle down and bucle down, eh?" Justin Justin is a male NPC who can be found inside the Bonehemoth. Quotes "Are the puddles in this place safe? I see Fighters going in, but...I dunno. I don't want to be digested." Kyle Kyle is a male NPC who can sometimes be found at Mt. Krakanak. Quotes "Sounds like new events are starting over in Cranial City. Maybe I should try my hand at a tournament or two." Leonard Leonard is an NPC who can sometimes be found in Dusty Dunes. Quotes "I am a man who ate his weight in cheese and once played professional grenade hockey! Come at me, champ! ...... OK, actually don't. I don't stand a chance at beating you." Lewis Lewis is an NPC who can be found in the western staff room in the Cranial Isle Fighter Station. Quotes "They're back! The sounds are back! Knocking, humming, screaming, laughing-terrible, terrible sounds! Villian! Dissemble no more! It is the beating of his hideous heart!" "Um...so all those sounds I was going on about? Turns out it was just someone cleaning fossils. ...Guess I kind of freaked out there for a bit, huh?" Trivia *Lewis describing the strange noises is actually him paraphrasing a few lines from Edgar Allan Poe's short story, The Tell-Tale Heart. Mark Mark is an NPC who can be found on Ilium Island. He has black hair and wears a black jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans. He is adept at creating awkward metaphors about Ilium Village's coldness. Quotes "I love that Ilium Village is so pretty and peaceful. But man, it's colder than a basement toilet seat around here!""There's a kind of magic in the way Illium Village is enshrouded in ice and snow like this. But man, it's colder than a stepmother's breath around here!" "The views here are captivating! I can feel my soul expanding just standing around. But man, it's colder than a sled dog's nose in a headwind out here!" "So, let's see... I can go to Icegrip Plateau, Hot Spring Heights, or the Bonehemoth. All right, I'm going to the Bonehemoth. It's going to be the warmest place of them all!" "It's colder than a well-digger's big toe here! ...Maybe I should buy some warmer clothes, huh?" "It's colder than a brass pair of underwear out here! Maybe I should build a snowman. The exercise would get my blood flowing, right?" Martha Martha is an NPC in the Cranial Isle Fighter Station Lounge. She wears a white apron and a yellow shirt. Quotes "That bed is so soft! I think I'm going to steal it. Ah ha ha! Kidding! I'm kidding! ...Don't look at me like that." "Huzzah! The world is back to normal once more! Now about cleaning out this room..." Martin Martin is a NPC can be found at the Fossil Lawn in Ribular Town. He wears a hat, a tan vest, black pants, a white shirt, and brown shoes. He gives many tips on cleaning and other game mechanics. Quotes "Finally! The Caliosteo Cup is upon us! With my wealth of knowledge, I'm sure to emerge victorious!""A wise fighter will purchase larger cases as soon as possible. Increased fossil capacity will swell both your coffers and your confidence!" "If you've no faith in your cleaning skills, give KL-33N a crack at it. Of course, I always clean my own fossils. It's just better that way." "I've heard of a man who collects coprolites. ...That's a scientific way to say fossilized droppings. And before you ask, I do NOT know what he does with them." "Sometimes rock falls away in huge chunks while I clean. I wonder what that's about..." "You can sometimes draw team skills out from your vivosaurs by using the proper combination of members. But you must learn about team skills before they become available to you." "If you upgrade your sonar, you gain the ability to detect different kinds of fossil parts. As soon I have the money, I plan to do so immediately!" "Have you found a Time Plus yet? It's an item that extends your cleaning time. But that convenience comes at a steep price, so be judicious when using them." "Powering up your tools is the best way to clean more efficiently. However, increased power means an increased chance to break a fossil, so much care is required." "Congratulations to the champion! But keep your guard up, for in the next tourney, I plan to win it all!" Mischa Mischa is a female NPC who can sometimes be found in the first area of Mt. Krakanak. Quotes "Oh my gosh! You're Rupert! Your dad owns FossilDig, Inc.! ...Wait. Hold on. You're not Rupert. You're Dino! Man, I am just a space cadet lately! Nathan Nathan is an NPC who is located in the Fossil Park Main Office, located on Ribular Island. He is a childish young man and a big fan of Joe Wildwest. He appears to have an obsession with shops. He wears a yellow hat and a yellow jacket. Quotes "Is this a candy shop? It's a candy shop, right?! I eat candy all the time! I want some now!""Hey! Hey! Is this a toy store?! I love toys! I wanna buy some vivosaur action figures!" "Hey! Is this a comic shop? I love comic shops! I love comics! I read comics all the time! I hope it's a comic shop! I've been looking everywhere for issue 145 of The Preternatural Vivosaur-Men!" "Hey, wait! This isn't a store at all! Do they bring lost kids here or something? Boo! Booooo!" "I seriously thought this was a store! I was so excited! Like, wooo! But it's not a store! ...That's dumb." "I wish this was an arcade! Wouldn't it be awesome if this was an arcade?! Yeah! It would be awesome! I'd spend all my quarters on the new Vivosaurs Fighters DX Alpha!" "Someone should turn this into a store that sells pickaxes with cool names! Like Stung! And Digscalibur! ...And Slam-Cling the Rock Foe!" "This isn't a shop! But it should be! It should be! It should be a shop that sells Joe Wildwest merchandise!" "...I know this isn't a shop. But now I've been here so long, I've got nowhere else to go. I GOT NOWHERE ELSE TO GOOOOO!" "Be sure to come to my store when I grow up, OK? It's going to sell candy , comics, and Joe Wildwest merchandise, and pickaxes, and have an arcade! It's gonna be the best store EVER!" Noel Noel is an NPC in who is located in Ribular Town. He has black hair and wears a light green shirt, blue jeans, and a black shirt. He prides himself in knowledge of the fossil park and claims to have three thumbs. Quotes "Oh, it's on! It is oooooon, baby! Yeah! The Caliosteo Cup is finally starting! The world will know how strong I am because it is ON! Yeah! Not off! No, sir! Only on for this guy!""You wanna know what's going on? I'm your man. Because no one knows more about being on than this guy! So you know that giant fossil over at Treasure Lake? Apparently you can go inside it!" "Even a guy like me gets lost from time to time. Just the other day, I got all turned around in the Jungle Labyrinth. Had to whip out a map and everything." "Who's got three thumbs and knows what's going on? ...THIS GUY! ...Yeah, I got three thumbs. What of it? Anyway, my friends in the know say the rails at Mt. Krakanak can only be accessed by rail carts." "You've come to the right place for info, friend. Because I know what's going ooooon! Check this out: at Rainbow Canyon, you can ride a gondola and dig in the side of a cliff!" "Hey! Check out the latest gossip from the man with his ear to the ground. Seems like Hot Spring Heights has an actual hot spring AND a pay to dig site! Crazy for one place to have all that good stuff. ...Just like it's crazy for me to be smart and beautiful!" "Psst! Hey! Come take a listen to what's going OOOOOON! There's a cave in the furthest reaches of Icegrip Plateau! ...What? Not Impressed?" "Check out this whale of a tale from the master of disaster! I have it on good authority that you can dig up fossil rocks from inside the Bonehemoth!" "I'm on! Totally on! In fact, I'm on FIRE! Check this tasty tidbit... They finally opened a dig site over in the Petrified Woods. Now we can go there and ROCK some digging!" "Joe Wildwest was taken over by Zongazonga! 'Course, I knew the whole time. ...Because I know what's ON!" "There's a new fossil stadium over in the BB Brigade Base ...Sorry. That's all, I did not have any coffee this morning, so I'm less excited than usual." Roberto Roberto is a male NPC who can sometimes be found at the bottom of Rainbow Canyon. Quotes "Rumors are rumbling about a Large, Close-Range vivosaur called T-Rex Lord. They say it's too much for most Fighters to handle, but I'd give anything to try it just once!" Rocky Rocky is an NPC who appears in Ribular Town right after Joe Wildwest announces the prize for winning the Caliosteo Cup. He wears a purple shirt, hat, pants, and shoes. Quotes "Wait, what? Did they really say that the Caliosteo Cup winner gets this entire park?" Rose Rose is an NPC who can be found near the flower beds of Ribular Town. She wears a yellow jacket and pink pants. She talks about similarities between flowers and certain vivosaurs. Quotes "I'm visiting this island to learn about vivosaurs and flowers. It's going to be so much fun!""Flowers and vivosaurs aren't so different, you know? For instance, some flowers put people to sleep, and the vivosaur Jara can do the same!'" "I just discovered a flower with the ability to excite people! Oddly enough, the vivosaur Allo has the exact same skill." "Brrr! I was snacking on some strange flowers and almost ate one that was poisonous! You know, the vivosaur Alio is also poisonous. ...Although I have no interest in snacking on it." "I spent all day grinding flowers into medicine for various ailments. Did you know vivosaurs like Hypacro can do the same thing? ...Cure ailments, I mean. Not grind up flowers, I think you need opposable thumbs for that." "Aopteryx is a vivosaur that's learned how to transform itself, just like a seed becomes a flower! OK, that metaphor was a bit strained, even for me." "If you're ever injured, you can find healing properties in many local flowers. And if your vivosaurs are low on health, they can find healing from Maia and others!" "Cactus flowers are pretty, but they're surrounded by nasty thorns. It's just like the vivosaur Ourano! That one has a mean automatic counterattack skill." "Everyone here is batty for reviving dinosaur fossils, but no one wants to revive flowers. It's discrimination! ...OK, it's totally not. But they should still give me a crack at that revival machine once in a while!" Sammy Sammy is a male NPC who can sometimes be found inside the Bonehemoth. Quotes "I never know what to do with all my duplicate fossils. Sell 'em? Donate 'em? Stick 'em in the Bank? ...It's so hard to know!" Spike Spike is a male NPC who can be found in the Bonehemoth. Quotes "Nice to see the world at peace again, isn't it?" Theo Theo is a male NPC who can be found deep in the Jungle Labyrinth. Quotes "Ha ha! I know! Yeah, I... Hang on for a second, will you? ...Hey kid? Why do you keep talking to me? Can't you see I'm on the phone?" Tilda Tilda is an NPC who can be found in the northernmost part of the Fossil Lawn. She is an old woman who has grey hair, holds a cane, and wears a long red skirt. She is known to see clouds in the shape of vivosaurs and complain about her ex-boyfriend. Quotes "That cloud kind of looks like a Tarbo, doesn't it? I love Tarbo. Such a strong and powerful vivosaur! Whenever I use one, I try to put it in the AZ if possible." "Ooooo, look at that cloud... It looks just like a Tricera! Did you know Tricera has the Parting Blow ability? It raises Attack power whenever LP is low. I wish I could raise my Attack. ...Just for a certain ex-boyfriend, mind you." "Sometimes I worry that I'm making up things I see in clouds, but that one looks just like Hoplo! Hoplo boosts the FP-recharge of your team in battle. It's a lover, not a fighter! Not that a certain ex-boyfriend would know anything about that..." "Now, that cloud there looks just like a Seismo. Seismo has the ability to regain LP automatically at the start of every turn. It's just like how the passage of time eventually heals sad memories. ...I hope." "Oh! Look! Look, look! It's a cloud that looks like a Tryma! Tryma has the Link ability, so it can support a team member's attack with another attack. I wish there was someone in my life to support me..." "Hmm... See, now I think that cloud looks like a Spinax. Spinax has an Auto Counter ability that makes it retaliate strongly after taking damage. Kind of like how I'm biding my time against a certain ex-boyfriend!" "That cloud kind of looks like an Andrarch, I mean, if you squint. In addition to Andrarch's Parting Blow ability, it can also use Link. It hardly seems fair. ...But when is life ever fair?" "That cloud looks like an Argento. That's a powerful vivosaur, Argento. It has the ability to absorb FP when attacked. I wish someone could absorb the pain that lives in my heart. ...Stupid ex-boyfriend!" "Yep, I'm still lookin' at clouds. And this time I see a Peloro! If Peloro is the last one standing, its Attack doubles. I guess you have to be strong to survive alone. *sniff*" "I think I see a Ceros in that cloud. Ceros's ability doubles its elemental-type effect. But vivosaurs from giant fossil rocks are usually strong like that." Walter Walter is a male NPC who can be found near the entrance to the Jungle Labyrinth. Quotes "They razed the land here, but if you move deeper in, you will find a jungle red in tooth in claw. Perhaps even rogue vivosaurs roam this untamed land. Who can say?" "Ah! I see the hero of Caliosteo now stands before me. You have comported yourself most excellently. Your deeds are more impressive considering your tender age. I expect great things from you in the future." Zachariah Zachariah is a male NPC who appears in the Hot Springs in Hot Spring Heights when Todd gets stuck in jelly. He is an old man with almost no hair who wears yellow shorts and holds a cane. Quotes "Oh ho! Look at that steaming water! I'm not leaving until I get into that pool, youngster!" "This hot spring has surpassed my every expectation! I think it's forcing me into Fighter retirement! Unless someone's willing to battle me while I soak." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters